


DAY TWELVE - MAKING OUT

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY TWELVE - MAKING OUT

The bane of only having one set of sheets is that there’s no immediate relaxation after sex. You’ve got to get up and wash the sheets, wait for the washing machine and dryer to do their magic before making the bed. And then finally, post-coital bliss which in Luhan and Yixing’s case is extreme spooning.

Also, they kind of live in a shifty area which means they have to stay in the laundry with their sheets lest someone tries to steal them.

Which is why they find themselves running down the basement hallway, dirtied sheets clutched in their arms at ass-o’clock on a Wednesday morning.

“We need another set of sheets.” Yixing says, stuffing the offending material into the washer.

Luhan’s already thought about it so he offers straight up, “If we both take one extra shift this next week we can look for another set when we go shopping.”

Yixing whines like a toddler, “But that doesn’t help now. I just want to get into bed and maybe make out a little before falling asleep in clean sheets. Is that too much to ask?”

He hops up onto the machine, kicking his heels against the glass.

Luhan crowds into him, placing his hand either side of Yixing’s hips to trap him.

“I can’t help with the sheets right now, but we could still make out a little to pass the time.”

His eyes flicker down to see Yixing’s tongue flick out to wet his lips.

“Yes please.”

Luhan laughs a little, bumping his nose under Yixing’s chin. The younger boy tilts his head up, exposing more of his neck to Luhan’s waiting mouth. He can feel the fluttering pulse of Yixing’s heart beat as he presses kiss after kiss on the long stretch of pale skin.

Hands pull at his hair, forcing him to stop and meet Yixing’s gaze. He understands Yixing’s annoyance and he gives in, tugging Yixing’s bottom lip between his teeth.

It’s like a green light for Yixing to join in, moving Luhan exactly where he wants him. Despite having already had sex not an hour ago, Yixing conveys all his passion and want with the hard press of his lips against Luhan’s.

They have a balance when it comes to kissing, Yixing will always start hard and rough as if he can will himself into Luhan if he tries hard enough. Luhan always lets him take whatever he needs, reassuring him with every slide of his tongue. Their hands never quite stay still, like there’s too much to touch and never enough time.

Yixing’s hands lose their grip a little and that’s when Luhan knows it’s his turn to control the kiss. He pushes into Yixing until his back is flat on the washing machine, Luhan draped over the top of him. Yixing’s shirt gets pushed up under his armpits so Luhan’s hands can roam free.

When breathlessness takes them, Luhan never once takes his mouth off of Yixing. Kisses and possessive bites are made all over his chest, stomach, neck, wherever Luhan has the patience to reach.

Short little gasps and moans break the dull sounds of the sheets tumbling around and Luhan thrives off his ability to pull that from Yixing. The only thing stopping him from going for Yixing’s pants is the wide open door to his left that any one of the tenants could walk through.

Granted, it is almost 3 am and everyone should be asleep, but Yixing and Luhan were never much for exhibitionism.

“Come back up here.” Yixing pleads, voice broken.

Luhan obliges, kissing him soft and long until they’re both panting for breath once again. Yixing raises a hand to brush Luhan’s fringe out of his eyes, little dazed smile spreading across his face.

There’s a beeping coming from beneath them, the washing machine singing out that it had completed its cycle.

“Come on, dryer time.” Luhan helps Yixing to his feet and pulls the sodden sheets out before dumping them straight into the dryer next to it.

Once it’s started, Luhan tugs Yixing over to the wall and slides down until he’s seated. Yixing settles between his legs and rests his head back on Luhan’s shoulder.

“Nap time then?”

Luhan hums his agreement, pressing one last kiss to Yixing’s lips before leaning back onto the wall.


End file.
